O - Overcoming Obstacles
by Bdoyle
Summary: One night in the Coulson home as Phil and Melinda continue raising their brood. Trip has a special request and the little ones are panicked when Skye spills a glass of milk Continuation of Parenting Through the Alphabet, sequel to A Full Quiver set in an AU where Phil and Melinda are raising their adopted children, 15 year old Trip, 10 year old Jemma and Fitz and 4 year old Skye


**O – Overcoming Obstacles**

Trip paced back and forth across the floor of the bedroom he shared with his younger brother. He glanced quickly at the clock then stopped at the window and peered out into the driveway below. He walked back to the door and let out a long breath then walked back to the window to look out again, already knowing there would be no car parked in front of the garage. The lanky boy dropped into the chair in front of the desk against the far wall and slouched back staring up at the ceiling. He reached forward and tapped his long fingers on the edge of the desk in a nervous rhythm.

Picking up the yellow form on the desk, the boy read over it for the third time since he dropped his backpack on the floor next to the chair. He read it from top to bottom and stopped at the bold black line asking for 'signature of parent/guardian'. Trip had considered on his two block walk from the bus stop just handing the form to his grandmother, getting a quick signature and handing back to his teacher in the morning, but that would certainly backfire and cause more trouble than he cared to handle now or ever. Heck, he was the good kid, the one that never got in any trouble. The dopiest thing he ever did was haul off with Jemma in search of Fitz when that Grant monster was threatening them. And the only trouble he could remember was the Christmas cookie thing, besides that couldn't really be considered trouble because it helped more than anything. So, no he wasn't about to be the cause of controversy now. Anyway, Gram was probably getting ready for her weekly ladies' night event with the group from church.

The teen stood again and resumed pacing. It was Thursday. Mom was at Karate class with Skye. He laughed at the thought of his baby sister in that white dobok with the little orange belt around her waist. The activity had been suggested to help give little Skye self confidence, what it did was provide quite the bit of comedy relief for the family as she returned from each class performing demonstrations complete with lopsided explanations. The twins had some kind of science club function on Thursdays and since Da worked late he'd pick them up on the way home. That left Trip to his own devices for at least three or four hours after school since it was the only day of the week there was no basketball practice. Normally, he'd be thrilled to have this much time to enjoy the peace and quiet or use the computer without Skye wriggling on to his lap to 'help' or Fitz standing behind him giving pointers on the correct way to do whatever he was doing. Tonight they were just long drawn out hours of waiting and trying to figure out just what to say and how to say it.

The boy picked up the yellow paper and folded into a neat square then stuffed it into his back pocket as he stood. He let out a long breath, crossed the room and dropped down on his brother's bunk. Trip fell back and stared at the underside of his own bed. It suddenly occurred to him that Fitz actually slept under his bed. He laughed once as he laced his fingers together across his belly and tapped one finger up and down repeatedly. The boy closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the empty house…he didn't remember falling asleep.

xx

"Why you sleep on Fizt bed, Terrip? It not be naptime." Skye spoke so close to his face he felt her breath against his cheek and jumped back startling her as much as she did him. The little girl jumped back landing flat on her bottom before he could grab her. Before her pout could turn into a wail, Trip was standing with his little sister in his arms.

"Hey, baby girl," he smiled. "You scared me silly." He crossed his eyes, stuck out his tongue and wagged his head making a goofy sound. Skye giggled as she watched.

"You maked me fall on mine pigu, Terrip." The little girl frowned at her big brother.

"Awww, I'm sorry baby girl." He leaned his forehead against hers and imitated her pout. "Is it broken?" He tickled her belly.

Skye grabbed Trips fingers and laughed out loud. "You no break a bum-bum, Terrip. It bees too smooshy."

He kissed her on both cheeks then set her on the floor. She stood staring up at him. "Momma say you come to suppore. I git you, kay?" She held out a hand and waited for him to take it.

Trip let out a breath through his nose. He really hoped to catch his parents before the family sat down to their meal, but his unplanned nap made that impossible. Taking Skye's little hand in his own, he allowed her to pull him out the door and down the stairs.

"Hey, Trip!" Fitz greeted his brother as he set small plates around the table. "Da stopped at the Italian's on the way home and let us pick what we liked. We got that sausage stomboli you love and a free order of garlic knots." The younger boy smiled as he set the last plate and grabbed a stack of forks from the end of the table.

"We also have three kinds of pizza." Jemma added.

Skye stood on a chair and peered at the food spread across it. "I non't want no breen one." She shook her head.

"Okay, no broccoli pizza for Skye," Melinda announced as she set the little girl on the floor. "Everybody wash hands and get back here while it's still hot."

The three younger Coulsons cheered and made for the powder room each yelling they would be first. Melinda shook her head and stepped in the same direction but stopped as Trip cut in front of her. "I'll take care of it, mom." He smiled as he headed toward the sound of six hands vying for one faucet.

Dinner went pretty much as usual. Fitz sampled everything offered then asked for more of the things he truly liked. Jemma picked at a small salad and one slice of plain pizza until Melinda tapped the edge of her plate with her fork. It was their wordless way of telling the little girl she needed to finish her dinner. As usual, Jemma complied. Skye babbled between bites as she fingered through her pizza and a half slice of stomboli making sure no one had snuck a flake of anything green into her food. Phil and Melinda alternated between discussing the day's events and listening to their children's stories of their own day. Trip was unusually quiet which did not go unnoticed by either parent.

"So how's your day?" Phil asked Trip before chomping a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Him knockted me to my pigu." Skye answered with a mouthful of crust. Melinda reached to swipe a napkin at the sauce on the little girl's chin. "It not breaked cuz it bees smooshy."

Fitz burst into laughter spraying milk in all directions before slapping a napkin over his own mouth. Jemma couldn't help a small giggle, already pressing her napkin to her lips. Skye looked at her siblings and burst into laughter herself over-exaggerating as she squirmed in her seat and knocking her full glass of milk over into Fitz's lap then dripping down to create a large white puddle on the floor.

The laughter stopped as Fitz jumped to his feet sending his plate crashing to the floor sending his food in all directions. He groaned at the large wet spot in his lap and drew a deep breath through his teeth at the cold that seeped between his legs.

Skye clapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut tight, shrieking "I sowry, I sowry, I sowry" in an endless chant. Melinda grabbed the tablecloth and pushed it back before Fitz pulled everything from the table having caught the cloth in his hand as he grabbed his napkin. Phil righted Skye's cup before snatching her up from her chair and shushing her until Melinda finished with Fitz.

Trip stood and shook his head. "I'll get it Mom," he said as he moved to the pantry and grabbed a broom. "You take care of the little ones." He nodded toward Fitz and Skye.

Jemma was already on her feet reaching for a roll of paper towels to soak up the puddle on the floor. "I can help too. You and Da can see to Fitz and Skye."

Melinda let out a sigh followed by a quick smile and a nod. She reached for the still screaming Skye from Phil, wrapping her in a tight hug as the little girl squealed "No, no, no…I sowry" as if it were a very loud, high pitched mantra. She looked at Phil who gave her a curt nod before she took her baby from the room and headed to the parlor where things were calm and quiet. No doubt Skye had been severely punished at some point for spilling something. Melinda held her own tears at the thought that someone had traumatized her baby so badly that she would need to comfort her for an hour before she was calm enough to even speak.

Phil moved to help Fitz, picking bits of pepperoni and cheese from the boy's shirt. Fitz stood hold his soaked shirt away from his skin with two fingers of each hand. He grit his teeth and shivered as he tried to move out of the puddle around his sodden sneakers. Who knew a glass of milk could hold enough liquid to drench a small boy.

"Jemma, how bout you step out for a moment," Phil smiled as he jerked his chin toward the family room. The little girl nodded and handed the mop she held to Trip. Phil waited until his daughter closed the door of the large room then helped Fitz out of his wet clothing and sent the little boy dashing upstairs in his skivvies.

Phil gave his oldest a weak smile as he picked up the now smelly wet clothing from the floor and set Fitz's wet sneakers on top.

"Leave 'em, Da. I'll throw them in the utility sink to soak after I get this mess cleaned up." Trip smiled as he began mopping the mess under the table.

"Trip…I…you shouldn't have to do this all alone." Phil sighed as he set his load on the floor at the basement door.

"Really, Da, it's no big deal." The boy smiled. "Besides, Jemma's gonna help. You and mom just get them settled."

"Thanks, bud," Phil smiled. He walked toward the stairs knocking on the family room door as he passed, letting Jemma know she could return to help her older brother. He nodded to Melinda as he passed. She still held the hysterical child who squirmed trying to escape the comfort her mother offered.

Skye squirmed out of Melinda's arms and slid to the floor. "I non't do it no more," the little girl shook her head and struggled to pull her wrists free of her mother's grip. "I sowry…"

Melinda knew if the little girl broke free she would squeeze herself behind a chair or under whatever she could wriggle to making it even harder to calm her. She vowed to find an answer to this panicked drama and relieve her baby of this burden. Pulling the little girl back to her chest she hummed a familiar song and rocked back and forth, kissing the child over and over until the shrieks became sobs and the sobs became sniffles and Skye wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Momma," Skye sniffled as if she only just realized he mother was there. "Momma," she breathed with relief. "You mad to me?" She whispered softly.

"No, bao bei, no, shhhh, shhhh" Melinda continued to shush the little girl as she rocked her gently.

xx

Fitz stood in the bathroom shivering as the water splashed into the tub. Phil moved around the boy and tested the temperature, then increased the hot to warm him as well as get rid of the sour smell. He watched the level rise and turned off the tap when it was satisfactory then turned to the boy who had not moved.

"Come on, little man, let's get out of the rest of those wet clothes." Phil waited a few minutes watching Fitz shift from foot to foot with his arms wrapped around his middle. The boy made no move to undress. Phil smiled. "Okay, you need me to give you some privacy, huh? Not a problem." He started toward the door keeping his eye on the quiet child.

Fitz was shaking his head as he stared into space. "Why does she scream like that, Da? Does she think you'll hurt her because she made a mistake?" He looked into Phil's eyes waiting for an answer.

Phil dropped down to the boy's level. "No, no Fitz, no," he assured the little boy. "I'm sure Skye knows she's safe here but…but she…"

"Someone hurt her didn't they? Someone made her afraid like that?" The little boy's hands balled into tight fists.

Phil ran his hands down his son's arms and massaged those little fists until they relaxed. "I don't know Fitz. There's a lot we don't know about Skye and she is too little to tell us. By the time she is, she probably won't remember."

"She might," Fitz whispered. "Sometimes you can't forget. Sometimes it's just too terrible to forget." The boy dropped the rest of his wet clothing and stepped into the warm water. Phil let out a long breath wondering what dreadful memory Skye's hysteria had conjured in her brother.

Phil sat on the closed toilet lid with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded in front of him. "You want to talk about Fitz?" He asked as the boy rubbed the floating soap into a dark blue washcloth and rubbed the suds over his chest.

Fitz stared at the bubbles floating around him. "I'll never let anyone hurt her, Da, never." He shook his head. "She's so little. I'll protect her. I promise."

"I know you will, Fitz." Phil sighed. 'And I will protect you while you do, little man.' He thought. "Did someone hurt you Fitz?"

The boy scrubbed one leg and then the other, before rinsing the rag and soaping it again to scrub his arms and neck. "It was an accident." He mumbled without looking up.

Phil nodded but said nothing, giving the little boy the option to continue.

Fitz shook his head and swallowed before looking up at his father with just his eyes. "It wasn't really though. I meant to break it. My maw needed medicine and he had the money but he bought his liquor instead. I smashed it to the floor before he got one snort." A satisfied smile crossed the boy's face as he rubbed the washcloth in circles on his stomach.

"You were angry, Fitz." Phil told the boy. "We all make mistakes when we're angry."

"He broke my arm," Fitz whispered looking down at the arm he spoke of, "in three places." He squeezed the washcloth and watched the water dribble into the floating suds. "He kicked me so hard I thought I would die. I couldn't breathe." The boy looked down at his chest remembering the shoe print that remained there for days, remembering how hard it was to take a deep breath. "The woman who ran the shop downstairs took me to hospital the next day. I told them all I fell down the stairs and I got the bruise in a school yard brawl."

Phil stood next to the tub and held a large towel. Fitz stood and stepped into it a moment before Phil wrapped him in a hug. "I will never let anyone hurt you Fitz. I will protect you with every thing in my power, little man."

The little boy turned and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I love you, Da. I'm sorry I made you sad. I'm sorry."

By the time Phil comforted Fitz and the boy was clad in clean pajamas, May had calmed and bathed Skye. Both little ones were asleep within the hour and tucked into their own beds, for the time being. Phil shared Fitz's story with his wife and held her until she exhausted her own tears. Their little ones came with a lot of baggage and slowly the Coulsons were unpacking all of it.

Melinda spent the rest of the evening with Jemma, giving the little girl some much needed one on one Mom time. She assured the ever concerned youngster that her younger siblings were fine and had only had a rough time with some bad memories. Jemma offered to climb in bed with Skye and keep her company but Melinda was sure it wouldn't be long before one or both of her babies were nestled between her and Phil in their king sized bed. Tomorrow was an inservice school day for the twins, so Skye would stay home as well. Maybe everyone could sleep in.

Phil retreated to his office to pace off some anger. He thanked fate that Jamie Grant was already dead and he didn't have to track him down to beat the life out of him. A soft knock at the door stopped his pacing. "It's open," he called.

Trip entered slowly, closing the door behind him. "I…I know it's been a wild night, but…" The boy hesitated. "I mean you've got your hands full with the kids and all and I don't want to…"

Phil stepped closer to the boy. "Talk to me Trip, I've got time for all my kids." He smiled.

"Well…you know I'll be sixteen in a couple months, right?" He gauged his father's reaction.

"It does follow fifteen as a rule," Phil remarked.

"Well…sixteen…I'll be old enough to…well, to learn to…" Trip hedged.

"Nothing like getting behind the wheel, son," Phil smiled as Trips face lit up with knowing his father understood.

The boy pulled the form from his pocket and handed to Phil. "They've got this program at school. They'll let me have driving practice…only on school property, never out on the regular streets. I just need your permission." He pointed to the signature line. "It says something about insurance but I've already got a plan for that. I mean I wouldn't expect you to pay my way." He spoke rapidly betraying his nervousness. "I…I already talked to Mr. Flynn at the diner down on Woodmont. He says I can work weekends and days off until summer and it won't be late or on school nights. I can bus tables and help with clean up. It doesn't pay much but I'm good at saving." Again he spoke so fast, Phil wasn't sure he understood every word.

"Whoa, slow down, bud. I'm only getting parts of what you're saying." He laid the form on his desk and signed it before handing it back to the boy. "I've got no problem with this pre-driving practice, but you don't have to…"

"Yes, yes I do. I need to pay my way, Da. You and mom have enough to worry about with Skye and Fitz and Jemma. My gram lives on her social security and I won't ask her to pay it either. I gotta do this for me, Da. Please let me tell Mr. Flynn I'll take the job."

Phil took a deep breath and let it out. "How about you let me talk to your mom about it then we'll all talk, your gram included. Deal?" He held out a hand to the boy. Trip considered for a moment then put his hand in his father's and gave a strong shake. Phil didn't let go, but pulled the boy into a hug. "You're a good man, Trip." He spoke quietly to the boy.

Trip nodded. "I've got a great role model."

Phil felt the blush cover his cheeks. "School night, bud," he patted the boy's shoulder.

Trip walked to the door and pulled it open. He stepped into the hall and turned back. "Night, Da," he smiled as he closed the door.

An hour later Phil turned out the lights, made his way up the stairs and stopped first to check on his baby. He picked up Salty from the floor and tucked him next to Skye, smiling as he kissed her forehead. Next door he slipped Jemma's feet under the blanket and kissed her cheek as she pulled herself into a tight ball. Trip was already snoring softly when he entered the boys' room. He gave the boy's calf a gentle pat then looked into the glassy eyes of his younger son. Fitz blinked up at him. Phil smiled and pulled the little boy into his arms carrying him down the hall and lowering him into the large bed next to his mother. Melinda set the book she was reading on the nightstand and pulled her son into her arms, kissing the top of his head and shushing him softly back to sleep.

Phil stepped into the bath to wash and change. He thought about his life just a little over a year ago, about the nights he slept undisturbed and the dinners that were quiet and neat. He wondered how he'd lived such a boring existence. These kids had changed everything about his life with Melinda and nothing was easy or undisturbed or quiet and almost never neat. Their bed was regularly full of kids that needed extra comforting because their monsters were real. He loved every minute of it.

He loved the smile it brought to Melinda and the glow that surrounded her whenever she interacted with any or all of them. She was meant to be a mother and by the grace of God she was given the opportunity to love this bunch. She was strict and loving, no-nonsense and compassionate, She was adamantly rule driven and fiercely protective. Melinda was everything a mother needed to be, never to busy to comfort a hurt or banish a fear and never afraid to discipline with love.

The man stepped back into the bedroom clad in gray sweats and a tee-shirt. He smiled at the sight of Skye now nestled between Fitz and Melinda. He bent over the group and kissed each before stepping around the bed and climbing in to join the slumber party. Fitz rolled closer and threw a skinny arm over his father's chest, snuggling into his side. Phil wrapped an arm around the boy and turned to his wife. He mouthed 'good night' and she did the same.

Each drifted off to sleep knowing they wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
